Diary of a Hollow Lizard
by Blue Wings of the Moon
Summary: This this the diary of a...Hollow Lizard? Follow the story of this hollow lizard as it finds it's way to Las Nochas and meets its occupants. And what does this have to do with the lizard in the first place? Rated T for possible swearing in future chapters
1. Day 1 Hunger

Disclaimer: I so not own bleach nor do I own a hollow lizard.... 'cept this one. ^_^ And also... this is my idea!!!

A/N: Yeah I was really bored and needed to write something short everyday so here it is ~!! It is a random topic but it does have a plot I swear!! Even if it's not prominent.

* * *

Day 1

Location: In some weird cold desert also known as Hueco Mundo

Dear Diary

Well you probably don't know who I am it but it is my first time so introductions are in order.

I am a hollow lizard. You know, the little reptiles that live in the sand that don't need to eat? Yup, that's me. Except for the don't need to eat part.  
Yes strangely enough, I've been walking all over the place and I still feel famished. So I ate the closest thing that I could find.

Of course that was another hollow lizard, but even after I ate over about 34 of them, I'm still pretty hungry.

Speaking of hungry, I think I saw a hungry hollow around. Better keep my eyes peeled... but then again most hollows I've come across are complete utter idiots. Mindless drones that just kill and kill.  
Really now, don't they have some tact? Most of them seem to also be blind, slow and unresponsive, can't they see the enemy coming from the side? Well I'm not complaining, I can snatch some leftovers for a free meal.

Which made me realize that I'm probably the only hollow lizard that has language capability. I mean most of them just hiss and slither away. They're also kind of slow so it's kind of like an easy meal, not that I'm complaining. I like the way things are, but I don't want to stay the way I am forever.

Of course that is why I have decided to head towards that giant bright white building. All that have gone in have never returned but that will not faze me! Besides, what could possibly be so bad about that place? It actually seems pretty nice, It's probably better and more fun than here...

* * *

And that is the end... not. I plan to write this as short enteries EVERYDAY so I can handle it better. By the way, R&R ^_^ I want to know some feedback. Please don't critisize me for writing short chapters 'cause they are supposed to be short! I will get longer soon... I hope...  
So please press the button... Please leave me a review?


	2. Day 2 I Belive I Can Fly

Disclaimer: Err no I do not own bleach... 'cept the one used to clean the floor!!!

A/N: 4 reviews on the first chapter =0 I am overjoyed!!! Thanks for reading!!! OK so here's chapter 2!

* * *

Day 2

Location: Closer to the giant white building.

Dear Diary

Thank god i was wandering close to the big white structure 'cause I'm not going to spent the next three years walking on my tiny lizard feet to that damned building.

But the thing is, it's still pretty far to get there by myself. Might take almost a week to get there. I should start walking now.  
Suddenly, I hear a loud roar nearby. Oh shit! Better run and hide under a dune now!

CRASH! Too late... I slowly turned my head up and saw two Hollows looking down on me.

Oh crap I'm so dead...

After further inspection, I realized that that these were no ordinary Hollows. Their Reiatsu and Spiritual Pressure are totally different, it was probably even higher than that Menos I saw a few days ago. They were Adjuchas level Hollows.

Double crap! Run!

I ran as fast as my tiny legs can handle, actually it was more like crawl as fast as possible on the the shifting sand. I felt something lift me from my tail and i panicked. The two Adjuchas were apparently bored and were looking for something entertaining to do when they saw me. I cursed my bad luck and started struggling even more.

Now they were planning to pull off my mask and slowly pull my bones out. I don't want to die like that! I still want some dignity! So I did what most people in my position would do.

I twisted my body and bit my very unlucky captor. He yelped and dropped me, giving me a chance to escape. I ran again, looking for anything that could be of use to shield or hide me from the menacing duo. I turned my head back and saw that they were not running to try and catch me. Instead they seem to be charging Reiatsu in the form of a concentrated red ball. Wait, concentrated ball of Reiatsu? Shit it's a Cero!

I could see the ball of light traveling towards me, I could see it but my body couldn't react in time. I felt a sharp pain at my Cero had just hit the end of my tail and blasted the sand behind me. The massive shock wave from the impact and sent me flying. Me being a tiny light lizard did not help slow me down as I hurtled towards the white building that was growing rapidly in size.

Heh, I'm going to reach there faster and get away from the two idiots at the same time. This was great, it turns out that getting caught by the torturous duo was actually a good ting. Except for the fact that my body will impact the wall soon. Ouch...

I braced for impact as I felt my body collide with the pure white exterior walls of the gigantic structure. After this incident, the walls won't be so white anymore. As I fell towards the sand, I herd a soft voice call out to me. It was barely audible and sounded muffled. I winced at the pain in my tail and I felt darkness overcome me as I blacked out.

* * *

By the way the little lizard apparently likes to write it's diary in a story like fashion. Else she would just summarize it up in easy simple words like two guys caught me and I flew and hit the white building. It really hurt. By the way don't ask why it can black out and write this out... I really dont want to answer that yet. If there's nothing else, see you tomorrow ^_^

Oh and dun forget to R&R pls ^_^ I have cookies for all who do so!!!!It's Chocolate chip!!!


	3. Day 3 Not So Sneaky Break In

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it till you understand? I do not own bleach!!!

A/N: I was searching for Grimmjow wallpapers while writing this... You know I'm actually really happy that people bother to read this ^_^ and that you guys actually enjoy this, I'm glad! And here's chapter 3!

* * *

Day 3

Location: Outside the walls of that mega structure.

Dear Diary

I woke up today with a splitting headache. As my eyes crept open, I could see nothing but white. This must mean I am now officially dead and I must be waiting in some large waiting room for someone to guide me to my new home in heaven. I shook my head and looked again. It turns out I was staring point blank at the bleach white wall of that building I wanted to go to. Oh well, Life goes on.

I turned to check the damage of my tail and was surprised to see it completely intact. I turned to touch it to check if it was real and it was most definitely not a mirage. But it's impossible, 1/4 of my tail was destroyed! I started to ponder this strange phenomenon when I remembered that I herd from somewhere that some lizards can regenerate their tails. I laughed as I realized I must be one of the lucky lot bigger than if you were a human sized Hollow. I could even feel a large amount of Reiatsu in the building, but they were definitely coming from a large group of people. The amount of Reiatsu emitting from the inside was immense. It was far greater than the two bastards that tried to murder me.

Curious, I tried to look for a way in.I squinted my eyes, scanning for anything that I can get into. Drain pipes, Ventilation ducts, anything will do. I then saw a couple of windows with bars on them. I grinned inwardly. This was my ticket into this joint!

But how am I going to get way up there from all the way down here? I sat for a moment and was trying to think up of an idea. I stared down at my feet and was actually not sure what to do. Then it hit me.

Climb up the wall like a lizard! No Duh!

I went toward the wall and put my hands on the surface. It was cool and made of some marble like stone. I started to put one leg on the wall, then I put one hand higher and started to climb the strangely smooth building. It was actually pretty easy and I could even run on the wall, it didn't feel any different from running on the sand. Scratch that, it's a hell lot easier than the dumb shifting sand.

It didn't take too long for me to reach the window. I peered in and saw what looks like a laboratory. The bars on the window were spaced far apart so I can easily fit in. I then climbed in and saw what looked like colorful liquids boiling in many different beakers. I went on the table and walked among the beautiful colors. Light from the heat sources brought out the colors of the substances and the beautiful multicolored lights danced on the walls of the dimly lit room.

I was so engrossed with the symphony of lights that I didn't notice someone come up from behind me.

All of a sudden I was encased in a glass jar! I turned around and saw golden orbs staring right at me. He had pink hair and was now laughing maniacally. I could feel shivers up my spine as he grabbed a clipboard and started wring down something.

" A Hollow Lizard. Colors brighter and smaller than the norm. Appears to be female. Has a strange Reiatsu signal. Must be analyzed further through dissection."

Di-di-dissection!?! Did he just say Dissection? This is worse than I thought! I was now trembling, my legs started to feel as soft as jelly. I don't want to die yet!

The pink man looked over to my trembling body and continued to write down more things on his clipboard.

" Seems to be able to understand language. Possibly more evolved than I thought."

Evolved? What the hell is he talking about?

Before I could think of anything more, he put the jar I was contained in on the table. He then walked away to another separate room. As I herd the door slam, I started to try and break the glass but it was futile. I pushed on the walls and the whole jar tipped over and fell on the floor. It broke with a crash and I bolted for the door which was fortunately slightly agape. I could hear curses spewing from behind but I ran as fast as I could and dashed into another room not too far away.

I heaved a sigh of relief. I was probably safe. For now. Speaking of safe, where am I?

* * *

You know I always write these chapters on the day I post them. But I do plan a little so that I have an actual plot! Anyways 1 question answered. She's a girl ^_^ But she really has no name. Why would the lizards need one? R&R please!! I have Ice cream for all who review!! Butter scotch!!!


	4. Day 4 Revenge On The Pink Man!

Disclaimer: Well well what do we have here? I told you already I do not own bleach!!!

A/N: Yays its already 4 chapters ^_^ so happy. For all who reviewed thanks ^_^

Kaiyt: I'll describe her at the bottom of the chapter okies?

General Zargon: Yes, chocolate is also available ^_^

And now here's chapter 4!

* * *

Day 4

Location: In someone's room.

Dear Diary

I have escaped from that mad scientist freak. I could still hear the shouts and cursing outside the door, thankfully I am safely hidden in this room. Wait, where am I again? I turned my head and started taking a closer look at the room. It was slightly different from that weirdo's lab. This room was pure white, properly lit and there was actually furniture. There was a sofa, a coffee table and a bed. They were all white in color. In fact, this entire building and it's interior was white. Hell even the clothes of that mad scientist was white!

The ruler of this place must have color issues or something! Can't he at least brighten the place up?

I climbed onto the coffee table. I had decided to climbing the wall as I would definitely stick out like a sore thumb. If that happens and someone see's me, they'll probably bring me back to that pink haired idiot and I'll be stuck there as a lab rat for all eternity. I shuddered at the thought of seeing him again, he really creeps me out.

I stuck my forked tongue out in the air. Hmm, funny? It smells like there's a cat in the room. I looked around and something caught my attention. Something that was blue and breathing.

It looked like a man sleeping on the bed. He was facing the wall so I didn't get to see his face. All I could see was his wild blue hair. I came down from the table and climbed onto the bed. So it turns out that he was the source if that weird cat smell. Is he a cat? Or does this mean owns a cat? I went in front and saw his face. So he does resemble a cat! But what's up with the broken mask? Pinky didn't have that, or did he?

He shifted on the bed and I froze, was I going to be dead meat? He soon went back to his sleep, thankfully unaware of my presence. I sat for awhile and was hit by a brilliant idea! I could send him subliminal messages in his sleep! That would be interesting 'cause I've never tried it before. Wait can I even talk?

I coughed and tried to whisper some words to check if I could talk. It came out more like a voice than a hiss which was good news. I can talk, wonderful now I can put my plan into action!

I went over to his ear and whispered in a soft voice.

" What is your name?"

I herd a grumble and a soft whisper that bubbled from his mouth.

" Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow? That's an interesting name. Now to start the actual plan. I leaned in and whispered again.

" When you wake up, you will go over to the funny pink haired scientist and punch the crap out of him. Then you will leave the room safely and realized a lizard was talking to you in you sleep so you decide to see a therapist." I even added a spooky sounding voice, does that help?

It was time for phase 3 and it was one of the most dangerous and risky steps, but it was vital to it's success. I jumped down and crawled under the bed. Err was that a red ball of string? I shook that thought and opened my mouth.

" GRIMMJOW!!!" I herd the bed creak violently and herd him muttering something about bad dreams. I peeked out from under the bed and saw that he was leaving the room. I quickly followed suit and hid behind a corner.

He was approaching the laboratory I was in and kicked open the door. He sauntered in and I couldn't see what was going on but I definitely herd it. The whole building must have.

" Oi Szayel! Those pills don't work! They made it worse!"

" Oh? Like how?"

" I had more serious nightmares, this time I was being interrogated by a woman. It would have been hot but I couldn't see her and she screamed in my ear!"

" And how is that serious?"

" Weird things started happening and you were making out with your brother!!"

" Well.. that is kind of bad but..."

" Then Ulquorria went up to slap Aizen on the face and he called him trash!"

" Still it's not..."

" Then Nnoitra went to become a monk and swore off women and sex. If that's not scary, I don't know what is!"

" Ok then try this pill..."

" Fuck no I 'aint eating some weird pill with who knows what inside!"

" Just open your mouth and it'll help"

" Get away from me!!!"

From then on I herd a lot of punching and girlish screams from inside. The blue haired man walked out moments later, completely unharmed. I guess that mean it really works! He went back into his room and I went in after him waiting for the next part. Moments later I saw his eyes widen and he went out again. Must mean he's decided to visit the therapist. I walked out of the room smugly and went on to check out more of rooms, and the people in here.

* * *

Yay!! This one is long... tired ... ran 2.4 KM today....

Description: She is about 15cm long from head to tail and her body color is green. She has 3 wavy markings on her back( you know like ichigo's lizard form?) The middle one is red while the two on each side are orange. she has small yellow tiangular markings on her body and she has dark green eyes. She has a regular mask on like the other lizards and her hollow hole is on the middle of her back.

Yep I think that's it. See you tomorrow ^_^ Dont forget to R&R! I have Sushi for all who do!!!


	5. Day 5 Meet The Therapist

Disclaimer : Come on, I don't own bleach!!! I can't draw that well!!!

A/N: I didn't really feel happy with the last chapter's ending. but never mind !

Been reading some Kingdom hearts. Yeah I know I'm slow don't blame me! By the way I might think of actually studying soon after I finish this story. And there IS a sequel ^_^ By the way, yes you can trade it in!!! Ok here's chapter 5

* * *

Day 5

Location: Walking in the hallways

Dear Diary

Yesterday was fun and all but I hope that things will continue the way a plan, else I'm on the dinner menu tonight! So anyways, I was still scampering around the hallways looking for my next victim or some guy that's not going to kill me. The corridors all looked the same; I don't even know where the hell I am anymore! I went left, then right and I am still lost! I started to wander even further through the maze.

Before I died of lack of energy from running round, I found another slightly open door. These people really need to learn to close their doors, not that I'm complaining about it. I snuck in and saw that this room was pretty empty. Quite a change from the last rooms I've seen, but there's no one in there so it's pretty boring. When I walked into this room, it had this weird relaxing vibe and there is what looks like a couch and of couple of chairs in the center of the room.

The couch was apparently breathing and I saw what looked like another sleeping guy. Really, what is up with sleeping men? Is it really that sleepy in this place? I decided to be lazy for once and re- use the approach I had used earlier for revenge and do it again. I crept up to the sleeping guy. He had brown hair which was actually normal unlike the two I met before.

" What's your name?"

" Stark..."

I climbed onto this chest and sat there. Might as well rest a bit while doing this. I open my mouth to continue but was interrupted with a question.

" What's you name little one?" I sat in shock for a bit. That's not supposed to happen! He shouldn't be asking questions, I should be the one doing that! I calmed myself a bit and tried to play along.

" I don't have a name"

I could see his eyes creak open. Eeek! He's not sleeping, he's awake! I'm going to be dinner!!! I was panicking inwardly and I could feel my heart rate jump. He looked over to my small form and sighed. Eh, that's weird? Doesn't he want to kill me like everyone else?

" Umm... excuse me? You're not going scold me, kill me or hurt me for waking you up are you?" I was shivering in fear, this guy had such a massive and strong Reiatsu. But yet, it's relaxed and flows gently unlike ordinary Hollow's Reiatsu.

" Wasn't even asleep in the first place. Was just trying to think of an answer to something until you came along."

I stood up on my hind legs (Yes she can do that, she just doesn't really like it) and bowed deeply.

" I.. I'm really sorry that I have disturbed your train of thought... I...I should leave!" I turned to scram out of the room when I herd him reply.

" There's nothing much to apologize about. In fact because of you I found the answer."

I turned and sat down, curious to know what was he talking about. What did this have to do with me?

" What did you find out?"

" That you were the one that traumatized Grimmjow into coming into my room and have me act as his Therapist. "

I froze, How did he know?

" Grimmjow described his dreams and said that a female Hollow Lizard was talking to him in his sleep. Weren't you trying to do that just now?"

" Yeah... Sorry about that! I was just curious about where I am and who everyone is... I thought I could use that method and try and maybe learn a bit more about this place..." Damn it, caught red handed.

" You're quite interesting, what did you wanted to know about?"

It was as if my prayers were answered. First of all, I don't die. Secondly, someone is willing to be nice to me and Thirdly, he is willing to help fill my curiosity. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

Ok chapter 5 finally done... I finished it yesterday night but the internet went retard on me... so sorry.... I will still be posting later so no worries ^_^

Lizard- chan seems actually very human ^_^ Isn't she supposed to be a Hollow? Please ignore that fact...

Anyways R&R please! I have nothing at the moment but It's the thoughts that count? Nah....


	6. Day 6 Apologies And Pranks

Disclaimer: Bleach not mine, Please remember that ^_^

A/N: Yays next chapter!!! But the way I need your opinions that can be used to improve my writing. They will be helpful ^_^

* * *

Day 6

Location: In Stark's quarters

Dear Diary

So yesterday Stark taught me all I ever wanted to know about this place and his inhabitants. It was actually very interesting. This place is called Las Nochas and was created by 3 Shinigami who have betrayed their kind and come to the dark side. They are Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Apparantly, Aizen also has this object called the Hogyoku that can change any Hollow into an Arrancar. And all the people in this place are Arrancar and so is Stark. I also found out that crazy scientist guy's name is Szayel. It turns out that he's the Octova Espada and the blue cat guy was the Sextas Espada.

Oh great, what have I gotten myself into?

Anyways, now I'm on a chair watching Stark sleep. If you ask me, he sleeps alot and half of the time he's not really sleeping, but rather thinking about something. I sigh and wanted to head off to sleep when I herd a couple of knocks on the door.

" Come in, the door's open." He seemed really bothered. I wonder who's at the door?

The door swung open to revel that blue haired cat guy I saw that day, I mean It was Grimmjow. He had a pissed look on his face and he has noticeable bags around his eyes. He sauntered over to the chair next to me and sat down. A heavy silenced filled the room ad I froze and Stark looked at Grimmjow with a blank face.

" What?" His face was filled with utter confusion. Apparently he hasn't spotted me yet.

Stark pointed over to me and Grimmjow turned to look at the presumably empty seat next to him. It was most definitely not empty. His eyes widen to epic proportions and his mouth hung loosely. I could see his eyes twitching as he started to point at me.

" The fuck? It's here again! You can see it right?" I could hear Stark stifle a laugh as he nodded his head. I looked up and the currently unsound person and did something that I probably shouldn't have done.

" Hi!" I smiled and waved. Inwardly I was cursing myself, I could die right here and now!

" I guess it's time to explain to you what happened."

Half an hour later and after alot of explaining and apologizing, I could see the Blue Espada turning red. I swear I could see smoke billowing out from his ears.

" So you mean to say all of my trauma and lack of sleep for the past 2 days was because of this fucking thing and it's stupid prank!?!" I cringed. This was not going to be pretty.

" Umm... I'm really sorry, I actually wanted revenge on the scientist guy so I made you beat him up... If there's anything I can do to help..." I was practically begging for my life. And I hope it works or else... I don't even want to know!

He turned and looked over to my small form and sighed.

" Anything?"I nodded. Anything to spare my life!

" Well I guess you can help me prank someone I really hate..." He combed his fingers through his hair and stared at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Stark has gone back to sleep. As expected.

" What? Really? You're not going to kill me?" I was overjoyed and I felt weird. I have been spared twice by 2 powerful Espada, why?

" Well, I have to admit, beating up Syzel was actually very satisfying. I always wanted to do that but never had the chance to do it." I beamed inwardly, I actually helped him... in a small way.

" So, who's the victim? Lead the way!"

~ 10 Minutes later ~

I have prepared a very simple prank. In fact three pranks! The first one was the classic put the sleeping guy's hand in a glass of warm water and the second was the all time favorite bucket of red paint on bathroom door. The third was another classic, the Superglue on the bathroom door handle. After everything was in place, I scampered quietly out of the room and around the corner to meet with the client. I feel so damn sorry for the victim. I think Grimmjow said his name was Ulquorria?

" So here's the deal. When he wake's up, he realize he has an accident and goes into the bathroom. When he open's the door, BAM! He's covered head to toe in red paint. His hand will also be Superglued to the door handle and he will not be able to escape that easily."

" So now what do we do? "

" We wait patiently"

It wasn't very long before we herd the sound of a bucket falling to the ground. Mission accomplished! I walked over to the door and peeped in and was greeted with the sight of a walking red man. I could hear Grimmjow trying his best not to laugh as the victim pulled at his hand, trying to get it free from the door.

" Thank's kid, now that's something I can laugh at him for! That bastard, he deserves it!" I could see the grin on his face

" What did he do to you?"

" Long story kid, I'll tell you another day. I think I have to bring you back to Stark right?" He held out his hand and I climbed on his shoulder.

" I'm not a kid!" He shook his head and brought me back to Stark's room. Yes, he was still sleeping.

* * *

Ok chapter 6 done! She's getting more friends. Allies that won't kill her. Good for her at least she made peace!

OK dont forget to R&R I really value all your comments, they make me happy ^_^ else I wont be writing this everyday at midnight even if there's school tommorow at 6. Of course not today....


	7. Day 7 Meet My Fraccion

Disclaimer: Bleach not mine, okies? I own nothing 'cept her!!! * Points to Hollow Lizard*

A/N: * Drooling over her Grimmjow stuff* Yeah just read... I be back once I snap out of it...

* * *

Day 7

Location: Back with Stark.

Dear Diary

After the prank yesterday, the blue kitty dropped me off at Stark's room. I am now currently sleeping on stark, like a miniature cat! Only much smaller and more like a lizard. I could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. It was very relaxing. I sudden soft creak grabbed my attention and I turned towards the source of the noise.

It was a short girl with light green hair. Her Arrancar mask was in a form of a helmet and one of the horns on it was broken. She was trying her best to sneak up to Stark without making alot of noise. I turned to Stark to see that he was still asleep. Figures. He'll still be asleep even if there was a war and the whole building is destroyed!

I turned back to the Arrancar girl when I realized she disappeared. Only to reappear when she slowly rises up from below the couch. She was holding up her hand, probably getting ready to smack something. Wait, smack something? I quickly moved out of the way as her blow lands in the middle of Stark's chest. He gasped as the hand made contact.

" What are you doing? Now you're trying to kill me to wake me up?" I could see from his face that he was really caught off guard. He looked pretty confused by the looks of it.

" Shut up! I was trying to kill that thing! I was going to kill you!" Her face was filled with emotion and her words were sharp but naive.

" Why would I kill stark?"

" Listen Linnette, you should sit down. I've got alot of explaining to do..."

" Here we go again..."

" This is my only Fraccion, Linnette."

~ 10 Minutes later ~

" And that's how she ended up here."

A Heavy silence filled the room as the miniature Arrancar tried to comprehend the situation.

" So you mean to say, that during the 3 days when I was away you replace me with HER?" Stark's eyes widen as he tried to explain.

" I didn't! I..."

" Just joking!" A cheeky smile was on her face as she looked over to me.

" Hey, come with me ok? Since you're freeloading you have to help with the errands I'm usually stuck with." Free loading? Then what about all those insects and roaches that live in your house? Are they freeloading too? Do they have to pay you rent? I relented and followed her out. After all, It is pretty boring being stuck in this room. I wonder how stark can take it?

While all this was happening, he went back to sleep. Man is he irresponsible or what? What a lazy guy...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So with me perched on Linette's shoulder, we went off to do some errands. The first one was of course paperwork. She says all Espada have to do paperwork but Stark's just so darn lazy so he doesn't do his.

" Then do you do the paperwork?" I inquired. She doesn't seem like the type to be able to sit down and do paperwork.

" No silly, I give them to someone else!" She had a silly grin on her face as she held a stack of paper in her hands.

" Who?"

" Oh you'll see..." She ran off and finally stopped at a door near the end of a hallway. She then put some of the paperwork on the stack of paper next to the door and she went off.

" Who's the sucker with extra paperwork?"

" It's Barragan."

" Why him out of all people?" She then went on to explain.

" Well when paperwork is given out, only Aizen-sama, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquorria and Zommari finish it. Gin gives his work to Ulquorria but strangely he never complains. Tousen is excused from paperwork so Aizen-sama does his share. I usually distribute Stark's share among the rest of the Espada. Nnoitra gives it to Tesla who doesn't finish on time. Grimmjow also Gives his paperwork to his Fraccion but they all give it to Ulquorria. Szayel is too busy with experiments so he never finishes them. Aaroniero says his room is dark and he is unable to do paperwork in the dark so Aizen-sama excuses him. And as for Yammy, he's always sleeping for some reason so some Numero does them."

I stared in awe that so many people refuse to do their paperwork. It was also kind of amazing that she said that while running and she's not breaking a sweat.

Eventually she finished dropping off the paperwork and we moved off to do the next errand... Wait? What's after this?

" So what are we supposed to do now?"

" Nothing! We are done and we can go play!" She seemed really happy about finishing the 'errands'

" Want to go and prank people?" I suggested.

" Who?"

" I have just the guy..." I laughed inwardly. This was going to be fun!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Ok so tie the string there and there." I instructed.

Linnette tied the sting as instructed and stood up. The room was filled with webs if string, it's like a spider took over or something! I giggled and scampered away to the corner. Linnette closed the door and followed me and waited...

" Gyaa! What the hell is this!?! TESLA!!!"

I peeked out from the corner to see an enraged Nnoitra and his panicking Fraccion. Linnette was holding in her laughter as the pair attempted to enter the room, but only to get entangled in the mess.

" When I get my hand on the guy who did this, I'll..." Ok that's our cue to leave. I don't want to hear the way he's going to kill me...

" Let's go! I don't want to get caught by that guy..." I climbed up onto Linnette's head and we went back to Stark.

Speaking of that guy, I bet he's still sleeping!

* * *

Ok Chapter 7 done! though the ending resembles the last chapter's ending... Please ignore that fact I'm out of ideas for the ending...

By the way the story's ending soon.... at chapter 10... T_T Will really miss this story but hey, there's a sequel!!! Ok Dont forget to R&R!!! They really made me happy after a long day at school ^_^


	8. Day 8 I Blame Nnoitra!

Disclaimer: Nope, Guess again. I dont own bleach!

A/N: I feel like i'm not normal... But then again who is normal here? Raise your hand!!! *Silence* ok...

BTW I dont plan on changing the way I spell the character names. As long as we can understand = ok

I might post the rest of the chapters soon. I have to study you know ^_^

* * *

Day 8

Location: Exploring Las Noachas

Dear Diary

Today, I have decided to go out exploring by myself. Without Linnette or any other Espada to accompany me. It will be a new experience! I snuck out today when Stark has actually fallen asleep. As I walked on the cool marble floor, I could hear murmurs and whispers of gossiping Arrancar's. I could even smell food...

Come to think of it, I haven't eaten for awhile. I had told Stark that I was hungry and Linnette looked kind of surprised. Is there something wrong with being hungry? I climbed up the wall and stuck out my tongue.

God that smell's good! I followed the smell of food through the never ending corridors until I reached a half opened door. I recognized that eerie glow and that sound... Its that crazy guy's lab! Must have been trying to lure me or something... Yeah, he was going to trap me again! Well I won't fall for that again!

I spun round and headed the other way. Man thank god I didn't go in, I can imagine what that freak will do to me after I get caught.

Lab rat

Experiments

Needles

Ok that's really scary, I think what I really hated was the needles part. They're just so sharp, so small. Yet they can kill you with one strike. And they really hurt... Wait a minute, How do I know it hurts when I've never felt a needle before? Oh well, some things in life are never meant to be solved. I should just sleep it off...

Whoa! I sounded like Stark just a moment ago, his sleepiness must be rubbing off on me.

I went back to wandering and exploring the building. Great plan but no actual plan. I mean what if some weird Arrancar came and stepped on me? That would suck... I walked further and further when I found a familiar door. It was white like all the others but there was something... different.

And that tells me that something's bad inside and I should not go it. Or maybe I can check what that thing is and then go back.

I crept under the door to see that the room was nothing special. It was as white as the rest of the walls in this weird building. Nothing out of the ordinary here, maybe I was just being paranoid... As I turned around to get out, I felt a disturbing pressure on my back.

I turned and looked up. It was that guy I pranked that day! What was his name again? Ul..Ul..Ulquorria! That right, he's the guy that Grimmjow hated so much! He never told me why he hated him, maybe they just can't get along.

" Why are you here?" His eyes were piercing green. His face was emotionless. He was dead serious.

" Ermm I got lost?" I have to get out of this situation, fast before he realizes that I...

" You were the one who booby trapped my room, I could sense your Reiatsu."

" Well about that..." I was about to continue when I was lifted off my feet.

" Who sent you? If you do not comply I would be forced to annihilate you." He held up his finger close to me. I could feel the shift in Reiatsu. It was a Cero!

" Uhh it was..." I was tempted to say Grimmjow but he'll kill me for it. " It was Nnoitra"

" You're lying." How did he? Its ok, I'll just stick to the story...

" Nnoitra says someone as puny as you doesn't deserve to be Cutaro! He threatened to kill me if I don't do it."

" You're still lying."

" He's too scared he'll lose to you and he sent me to prank you."He stood there for awhile while I was still hanging around... He then put down down his finger. At least my brain's won't get blown out.

" Very well, But I hope you do not bother with anything else that has to do with me."

" No Sir! Not in a million years!"He then put me down back on the cold marble floor. As I walked out I could hear him say " Trash..." I'm never going back in there anymore!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ulquorria stood there as the strange Hollow lizard like creature walked out.

" Interesting, Aizen might be keen on something like this..." He then walked briskly out of the room.

* * *

Yes I finished it while still doing homework!!! 0.0 Yeah I'm sorry for not posting for awhile but I needed a break and time for homework!

Ending in 2 chapters... T_T I don't want it to end but I can't so anything about that...

And dont forget to R&R!!! I have a.. a... Espada bookmark that smells like Strawberries? I got a Grimmjow one so I think everyone should have one!!


	9. Day 9 What is THAT?

Disclaimer: Dude, No I don't own bleach. I have this Fan book * Holds up Book* But not the series.

A/N: Playing Katamari makes me want to throw up... Car sickness in the comfort of your own home.

* * *

Day 9

Location: On a chair in Stark's Room

Dear Diary

Right now, I'm in Stark's room. Watching Grimmjow take Anger management Sessions with Stark. Ever since he realize he doesn't need therapy, Stark has been taking him through Anger management.

" So when you're feeling angry, You hold your breath and slowly count to five."

" What the fuck is that supposed to do?"

" Not sure but it sure calm's me down."

I sighed. This has been going on for quite awhile. It's been pretty boring and there's nothing fun to do anymore. Ever since I told Stark that the Cutaro almost killed me, he's been making me stay in the room. Now I know he means well but there's nothing much to do here except sleep and watch Stark sleep.

When I looked up, Stark and Grimmjow were looking at me. Really worried and strange look.

"Emm... What are you looking at me for?"

" You sound bored." Grimmjow might be right, I am bored. Even if there's so much to do now.

" Well then can you do me a favor?" I looked up to Stark. I get to do something? Finally!

" Really?"

" You need to go to Harribel and give her this urgent letter." He dug into his pockets and pulled out a white envelope.

" Ok!" I was really wondering who Harribel was. I herd of her but haven't met her personally yet.

" But! You have to be accompanied by Grimmjow."

" Eh? Why?"

" Yeah why me? I didn't agree to this!"

" You have to. After all, it's about THAT and you'd want to hear about it right?" I could see Grimmjow's eyes widen and a small smirk forming on his face.

" I guess I've got no choice then. Now, lets move out kiddo."

" FOR THE LAST GOD DAMNED TIME I'M NOT A KID!!!" I took the letter that Stark gave me and went out in hot pursuit of my 'Guard'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For now, I sat on Grimm Kitty's shoulder. I was really high up and it was moving really fast! I could feel the breeze on my skin, it was truly peaceful up there.

What did Stark mean by Grimm's Interested in THAT? Wait, what IS 'THAT' ?

" Ne Grimmjow, what did Stark mean when he say's THAT?"

"...Nothing."

" It's ok you can tell me! I won't tell anyone else I swear!" He didn't answer me that time. By now I was even more curious to find out what 'THAT' refers to.

" Are you... " I was cut off by him. Apparently he didn't want to talk about it. Must be a touchy subject.

" We're there. Now can we get this over with quickly 'cause I'm still paying Stark by the Hour." What he's paying Stark by the hour? First time I herd that! He pushed open the door and I leaned forward to take a good look at the place.

It was as white as all the other rooms but it defiantly had a more feminine touch. There was a vase of roses on the coffee table and the bed sheets had a light pink tint. The couch was occupied by a lady reading a book titled "Breaking Dawn". The woman noticed us and put her book down.

" What are you here for Grimmjow?" She sounded angry. Did Grimmjow do something to her before?

" Not me, her." He pointed at me. I hopped off Grimmjow and went towards the Woman, envelope in hand,

" Well Harribel- San, Stark- San sent me to give you this important letter." I held up the envelope and she knelt down to retrieve it.

She held up the envelope and ripped it open, sending small shreds of paper to the ground. She fished out the letter and scanned through it's contents. She turned to look at me for awhile and then put the letter on the table. All of a sudden, the forgotten Grimmjow cleared his throat.

" So what do you think? Is it?"

" It looks like it. But do you think that she knows?"

" Of course not! She doesn't know who she is."

" If that's the case, tomorrow me and Stark will bring her to Aizen."

" You sure? I mean won't he..."

" Don't worry, Aizen- Sama knows what to do. Tell Stark that we'll be going tomorrow."

" Yeah." Grimmjow put me back on his arm and closed the door on his way out. Who were they talking about? Speaking of weird things, Grimmjow's seems calmer nowadays. Maybe Stark's sessions actually work!

Anyways when we got back, Stark was sleeping again. He's actually making money while sleeping!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the two stepped out of the room, Harribel went back to her book. The letter on the table looked something like this.

_Dear Harribel_

_This was the Girl I was talking about. Personally, I don't think she knows and she's not doing it intentionally.  
Do you think we should present her to Aizen? Tell Grimmjow to send the message back to me.  
Oh and one more thing, do you have ' Breaking Dawn'? I can't find any more so if you have it could you lend it to me?_

_Thanks, Stark._

* * *

LOLOLOL Done! Tomorrow I'm going for the chalet so the final chapter might be posted Saturday or Sunday night. What do you think about the chapter? R&R please I really would love to know what you guys think! And yes, that's a Twilight reference there, she reading Twilight.

And for some people, Dont worry. There is a Sequel. And I get this and other story ideas when I take baths. Nice long baths....Mmm....


	10. Day 10 Am I Clairvoyant?

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own bleach....T_T

A/N: Whoops been mega busy and my muse died... But she lives again after watching Soul eater!!! There will probably be no sequel because... you'll see at the bottom of the page. This chapter is extra long to apologize for my disappearance... Sorry for all who waited...

* * *

Day 10

Location: Outside Humongous Double Doors... I think...

Dear Diary

Well this is it. I was standing in front of the Giant double doors. There were two Numero's on each side, palace guards? I could feel the intense Spiritual Pressure from outside; it was really heavy even if I'm not in that room! The doors swung open and I walked Heavy Pressure was still there but it was strangely still the same. I looked up and saw a man sitting on what looks like a white throne. He was wearing all white, but strangely I couldn't see his face.

" Finally you arrive." His powerful voice resounded around the room. Echos could be herd as I felt my body move by itself. I could feel my voice coming out but I can't control it. It was like watching a movie, only scarier 'cause it's yourself.

" Yes, what it is Aizen-Sama?" What? _That_ guy's Aizen? And I addressed him as _Sama_!? Now I don't know myself anymore.

" I herd you broke another four more walls and burnt the kitchen. Someone told me you Broke down half the walls in Las Nochas and completely destroyed the meeting room." I did that? Wow, I didn't know I had it in me.

" Well Umm... about that..." I was twirling my hair nervously... Wait hair? I have Hair!?! What the...

" It's Ok. Come closer." He held his hand out and I walked towards him. Slowly, I could see his face. I looked alot like the guy who was on Zommari's posters. Why do I know that? I just happen to walk by and saw his wallpaper plastered with his face and even a life sized bust. Now that's what I call obsessed.

As I stepped forward I glimpsed upwards. His face held a smile but not just any smile, an 'I'm going to kill you smile'.

Oh Shit. I felt the floor beneath me give way and I fell through the floor into darkness. I tried to scream but no voice came out. The dark hole consumed me.

Nothing was left.

" Oi kid are you Ok?" I herd a familiar voice. I know this person but who is it again?

" Wake up! Wake up!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I opened my eyes as I felt my body shake vigorously. Everything around me was blurry and I felt like I was going to throw up. Finally They stopped shaking me and I could see clearly again.

" She finally woke up..."

" Finally, we better get going. Harribel's going to be here any minute." There was a loud knock on the door.

I could see Linnette and Grimmjow looking at me with weird looks on their face. Stark was lying on his usual sofa.

" What are you looking at me for?"

" You were screaming. "

" It was actually pretty funny. Stark told Grimmjow to try and meditate to feel the surrounding vibes and relax. But then you screamed and he jumped and panicked! He broke the ceiling!" Linette was laughing throughout while trying to explain what happened. Grimmjow shot a glare at her and she finally stopped.

" Anyways you were..." His words were interrupted with a loud band and crash at the door. We all turned to see Harribel standing in the smoke and the rubble all over the floor.

" How many times do I have to knock before you guys answer?" Her voice was calm but it had a slightly annoyed tone to it. The door was broken into tiny pieces. Scary... Won't want to disturb her on a bad day. Especially since that door was made of titanium...

" Shall we get going before more than just the door get's destroyed?" I suggested. Grimmjow and Linette nodded with wide eyes. I guess they don't want to die too. I hopped on to Linette's shoulder and we went out. Stark followed from behind and Harribel lead us to our destination.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We arrived at the large double doors. It looked strangely like the one in my dream. Even the two Numero's that guard the door. Does this mean anything or is it just a coincidence? I could even feel the heavy spiritual pressure, it was much heavier than my dream. I was suffocating at the pressure but I calmed myself. The Giant doors creaked open to reveal... darkness. Why didn't they switch on the lights?

The Numero's gestured for us to enter and we walked in. The pressure was getting denser and I was struggling to stay on Linette's shoulder without falling off. I looked up to see the silhouette of a man sitting on what looks like a throne. It was darker than my dream so I couldn't see a damn thing.

I felt a hand around me as I was put onto a small table. I squirmed but to no avail so I resented my fate and sat on the small but tall white table. Not like I had a choice, the Spiritual Pressure pushed me to the table. A single light bulb was switched on and shine over me. I felt like I was on a stage, waiting for my performance. Or at the dentist's, waiting for the evil dentist to drill holes in my teeth.

" Oh? Is this what you were all talking about?" There was a genuine curiosity in his tone of voice. " What is your name?"

" I don't have a name..." I replied trying to keep calm.

" It seems like it. It managed to escape." That voice came from the darkness and had a chilling and eerily familiar tone to it.

Szayel Aporro Granz. He's going to kill me right?

" That tiny _trash _booby trapped my room. And Nnoitra's room." Another creepy voice appeared. This time it's Ulquorria. He found out that I lied right? I'm so dead. I think I'm going start writing my will.

" So it seems like our little guest is quite a little prankster..." Aizen smirked and stood up and walked over to me. The Spiritual pressure now made me struggle to breathe as I panted and gasped like a fish out of water. Then Aizen did something I definitely didn't expect. He picked me up.

" What are...!!!" I protested as I tried to make words come out my mouth but to little effect.

" So it can talk? Then it should be here somewhere.." He flipped me over and I squirmed and tried to flip over but the Pressure in the air was too dense. I looked at my stomach to see what looks like a number. I have a number there? Then again I never really bothered to check, why would I?

" I see. This explains everything." Aizen held me up like a doll and showed the onlookers my number.

" Aizen- sama, what is that?" Szayel's voice was filled with curiosity as murmurs and whispers were herd.

" This was the product of one of my first experiments." The whispers became louder and the onlookers threw more questions at their leader. Finally I herd a loud clear voice that silenced everyone.

" Would you care to explain what happened Aizen- sama?" It was Harribel. Her voice was stern and everyone actually stopped talking. They must have herd about what happened to the door.

Aizen cleared his throat and spoke.

" This specimen is the first in my attempt to break the boundaries of Hollow and Shinigami. This is a creature that had the mind of a Vasto Lourde but had the body of a normal Hollow. It had a Reiatsu Level of a Adjuchas but it was unable to use it's power. Also, due to the unknown nature of the experiments, I capped its Reiatsu with this." He said while pointing at the number 1 on my stomach. Now I didn't bother flipping over. I was curious on how I was created and what happened and why I can't remember all this.

" Because it showed no signs of evolution, I let it go." What? I was tossed out?

" That was quite along time ago, about 130 years ago if I remember correctly. I think the experiment didn't have a very good memory. I remember it asking me for my for name every 2 weeks or so." Really? I have a bad memory?

Aizen moved his hand over the number and it glowed brightly. I felt a surge of power through my small body and the air in the room felt lighter. The guy then put me down and I finally took the chance to look around the room properly.

There were many Arrancar sitting and I could see a couple of Espada standing up. Some had surprised expressions on their faces but others seemed like they knew it already. I walked around the tiny table before finally deciding to sit down.

" Aizen- sama, Why does her Reiatsu stay constant and not fluctuate no matter what happens?" Asked Stark. Oh so this is now a question and answer session about me? And the worse part is that I am not answering the questions.

" Well it's because of the seal it seems like she's giving out a certain level of Reiatsu. But it is fluctuating, just that it is masked and hidden giving it the illusion that it is constant. In fact, this is actually a very early prototype of the Caja Negación."

Murmurs were herd all around. It was pretty quiet until Ulquorria said something.

" Aizen- sama, what shall we do with it?" After his statement, I herd people giving out suggestions.

" Keep it as a pet!"

" Kill it!"

" Throw it away!"

" Just give it to Szayel !"

I was beginning to feel scared and worried for my life. Damn you Ulquorria! Damn you to hell!!! Wait... I thought Hueco Mundo **WAS** hell. Damn...

Then Grimmjow spoke up.

" Why don't we just make her into an Arrancar?" Silence filled the room as all eyes turned to Aizen. I didn't know what happened after that cause I was suddenly tossed into a jar full of sleeping gas. I felt my eyes close as I went to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All the Arrancar in Las Nochas gathered outside the room. Ok, not all of them. The Espada and their Fraccion's were inside witnessing a special event.

The Birth of a new Arrancar.

For some Espada, this event is not really special as it's the same for every other Arrancar. Not much of a big deal.

For others, it was watching someone they knew become one of them.

" What do you think she'll be like Stark?"

" I guess she..."

His words were cut off when Aizen stepped into the dark room. Hogyoku in hand and a smirk on his face. This was going to be interesting.

In the middle of the room was a glass box with what looked like a bandaged Lizard in it. Aizen walked over to the box and put the Hogyoku on top. This made a bright glow of light emit from inside.

The glass box shattered into tiny pieces and the smoke slowly started to clear. Everyone was on the edge of their seats anxious to see what the new Arrancar looked like. A figure sat in the smoke on her knees her long wavy hair covered most of her face. There was barely any light in the room so her face could not be seen.

" So, do you know your name now?" Even Aizen was curious about his old experiment.

" Yes..." Replied a weak feminine voice. She was probably weak from the surge of power from the Hogyoku.

" What is your name?"

" Si...Siesta Castro..."

* * *

Whoot finally wrote finish this chappie! I finally got my results for Chinese and I am so happy!!! I hate chinese so now its done forever!!! BTW I want to write an epilogue ok? so the story is not done yet. I want to start on a new fic soon so I better finish this story soon cause I also hate authors that never finish their stories... too much suspense.... If you have anything you want to say please R&R! I really like reviews! ^_^ makes my day happier!


	11. Epilogue Assistant to a Scientist

Disclaimer: Well I want to own it but I can't so Bleach is not mine... stop trying to send me to court!!!  
I also do not own anything that I make random references to.

A/N: Final chapter. This is more like to show how she adapts after she becomes and Arrancar. Sorry for the mega long wait!!! XP

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Somewhere in the hallowed halls of Las Nochas, 2 girls were setting up something. Scratch that, make that a girl. The shorter one was carrying a stack of paper while the taller one was tying something to a door.

" And... There! All done!"

" Umm... are you sure we should be doing this?"

" Relax, I've done this before!"

" But this time..."

" No no no shh... he's coming this way! Hide!"

The taller girl pulled the shorter girl behind a corner and waited. It wasn't before long that the target appeared.

" Target in sight. Linnette do you read me? Over!"

" I'm right here... and you don't have a Walkie talkie."

" Just trying to fit the mood here... Oh! he's reaching for the door!"

The tall lanky man pulled the door which the string was attached to. This caused a chain reaction of pulleys and strings.

" Wow that trap you set up was pretty complicated. Where did you learn that from?"

" Eh... Some show on TV about a cat trying to catch a mouse. But theirs don't work so I don't use their stuff."

Eventually it lead to a giant bucket of silver paint being dropped onto the victim. Nnoitra.

" AHAHAHA!! Now you're a silver spoon! Or a short flagpole!" Unfortunately, the girls excitement made her jump out from her hiding place and immediately Nnoitra looked over and glared at her.

" Er... Siesta- Chan. We'd better run. NOW!"

Siesta nodded her head and both girls sped off away from Nnoitra with him in hot pursuit. Tesla who was ignored until now just stood there in shock.

Siesta had long wavy emerald hair that reached her hips and bright yellow eyes that shone in the dark. She was wearing standard issue Arrancar clothing only the skirt was slightly shorter than knee length and the shirt had no sleeves and only just barely covered her tummy. She wore the same boots as everyone else and the remains of what looks like a lizard was on her left arm.

" Run faster! He'll get you! Use sonido!"

" I can't! I'm still carrying all the paperwork that we were supposed to give out..."

The pair turned around a corner and reached a dead end.

" Oh damn..."

" We should have run after we finished the trap. Now we're going to become part of Nnoitra's spoon collection!"

" He has a spoon collection!? And what does it have to do with us?"

" You really don't want to know..."

Siesta took a few steps back and punched the wall with tremendous force, turning it into rubble. She turned and smiled at Linette wore a shocked expression on her face.

" How..How did you..."

" No time to explain! Run first!"

And the two girls ran through the hole in the wall leaving their pursuer in the dust. The girls dashed through the hallways until they finally reached a metal door. They opened the door, went inside and slammed it shut. It was pitch dark except for a single candle in the far side of the room.

" That was a close one. Good thing Nnoitra has an IQ of a spoon so he won't find us here."

Linette looked up to Siesta and then to her hands.

" How did you do that before? The punch the wall down thing."

" From Harribel who told me she learned it on a TV show where the girl charges energy in her hands and punches stuff. I think It was called Naru ...something."

" Well what do have here today?"

The creepy random voice from nowhere startled both girls jumped and turned to the source of the sound.

" Oh it's just you Szayel- san. I thought spoony caught up to us ."Siesta replied and heaved a sigh of relief.

" Well I doubt that, the lab IS fortified with metal stronger than every other material in this building ." said Szayel as-a-matter-of-factly.

" I know that. I just thought the big bad spoon opened the doo..."

" Wait hold up! Siesta, I thought you are afraid of Szayel?"

" Lillynette, I WAS afraid of Szayel. Then I found all the cool stuff in this lab and I became his lab assistant."

" Wait...wait.. When did that happen?"

" Well..."

* * *

_Siesta was dressed in her new Arrancar uniform. She walked into the room where the Espada all turned to look at her. She wasn't any ordinary Arrancar as she was one of the first hybrids that brought to the creation of the Arrancars. And of course to the Espada too._

_" Well my dear Siesta, you are quite the Arrancar."_

_" Thank you... Aizen-sama...May I address you as such?"_

_" Why yes. Of course. Now on to more pressing matters. Due to the fact that her reiatsu is very unsteady, she would need to have a full body examination before we decide on where to place her."_

_Siesta widened her eyes. Full body exam? As in doctor exam?! But then he would need to take some blood tests!?! WITH A NEEDLE!!! She was clearly panicking inwardly._

_" Follow me. It will be rather interesting to examine you..." Said a certain pink haired man._

_"Oh no.. nonononono... I am not going to have a checkup! Not with you at least! Not If it's the last...thing...I..." Saying that, Siesta flopped onto the cold hard ground._

_" I knew it..." said Aizen as he sighed softly._

_The whole room was silent. Probably because they didn't know what to do in such as situation._

_" Well what are you waiting for Szayel? Take her and go. Report back once you are done with the tests."_

_" Yes, Aizen-sama"_

_Siesta closed her eyes slowly. _

_'Damn it...'  
_

_

* * *

_

" Then? What happened?" Asked the ever curious Lillynette.

" Then an angel flew into the room and abducted me. It then took me to the mother ship and ran some tests and diagnosed me with anemia. Followed by that, they made me their queen and cured me. I then broke free of their hypnosis and..."

" When did that ever happen?" said Szayel.

" OK fine... I was knocked out. Szayel cured my anemia forever and I became his lab assistant to thank him. And for an excuse to play with his inventions." Seista looked down at her feet at a mock attempt to look resentful.

" But..."

" Right... the full story..."

* * *

_Urgg... My head. What hit me? Oh right! I fainted, how could I forget? Most importantly, where the heck am I?_

_My eyes crept open but shut immediately as bright lit directly hit my retina. Ow. I used all my strength to sit up as i shook my head. I opened my eyes to see everything all spinny and blur. I held my head steady as I tried to focus my vision until I threw up._

_Strangely, I threw up into what looks like a red container. I felt someone pull back my hair for me as I continued to puke. Not fun._

_After I stopped feeling the urge to puke my guts out, I breathed deeply as rubbed my eyes and looked up to finally take a good look at what was going on._

_I saw Szayel looking at me. I was in that evil lab of his. I rubbed my eyes at me just to make sure. Yup it's him all right... Wait! I fainted, woke up in a lab with Szayel there and I lost my lunch and he HELPED me?_

_Oh dear god I must be dead already. Either that or I'm dreaming. I slapped myself lightly. When that didn't work i pinched my arm. Ow! So I'm not dreaming?_

_" Oh finally you're awake. And the side effects must have worn off." that was the response he gave me._

_" Woahwoahwoah there pinky. Side effects? What in the name of kami did you do to me!?!"_

_The pink haired bastard opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off._

_" Leme guess. I puked so that means you either fed me something horrible that disagreed with my stomach or you used artificial insemination and now I'm pregnant." I replied calmly. Wait. Pregnant!? I didn't even realize what I've just said!_

_Pinky was looking over at me as if I grew a third eye. But maybe not as that might seem interesting to him._

_" Well I knew it. You definitely experimented on me. You should be ashamed of yourself! Experimenting on a poor fainted helpless girl like me? Are you even a ma..."_

_" I didn't experiment on you."_

_My eyes widened. " What?"_

_" I swear I didn't. I just took a blood sample from you to analyze your DNA and check on your health. Standard procedure for all new Arrancar." he sighed and crossed his arms. Maybe pinky might be right... It could because of the bad vision that made me barf... Thankfully I was unconscious when he drew the blood or his manhood would have been lost forever...  
_

_" Well? So how is the report Doctor Szayel?" You might not expect it but I treat people with authority with a small degree of respect. Especially since this would concern my well being. In this case is because he might just give me another needle..._

_" Unfortunately, you have a serious case of anemia." He said nonchalantly._

_" ANEMIA!?! Lack of iron? I understand that I haven't been eating my veggies sir but I've read that serious cases could result in heart attacks and death..." I blinked and put my hand on my mouth. What did I just say? I was taken aback by my own words and so does Szayel who had his weird look of confusion, shock and amusement. _

_" I...Err... How did I do that?"_

_I say Doctor Szayel think for a moment before answering." Since you mentioned that, I remember Aizen telling me that you actually snuck into the libation to read. Alot. A regular bookworm or in this case, A book lizard. It could be possible that you have learned such things before..." _

_I sighed and rubbed my head of the pulsating headache that was nagging my brain. Apparently I am a natural genius at this sort of trash... Heh... I said trash.. Ulquorria would hate me for using his favorite word.  
_

_" So? What do I do? Am I going to die of a heart attack and high blood pressure?"_

_" Not necessary. I have injected a serum that helps to rapidly increase your blood level to cure you. Also, It's probably because of your sudden growth and your body is unable to produce more blood fast enough. Not that you have a low intake of iron."_

_" Really? Are you serious!? Thank you Doctor Szayel!" I smiled. I wasn't going to die after all. Thankfully I was wrong about the whole heart attack death thing and the pregnancy thing._

_I stood up and looked around the lab. It was pretty messy but it was so amazing! Discoveries to be made at every turn and corner. I was in wonderland. For me anyways. I thought about something for a moment before speaking.  
_

_" Can I be your lab assistant?"_

_" ... What?" Szayel was clearing the bucket with my half- digested food in it._

_" Please? I'll be good and all! I want to learn more!" I could feel excitement rush through my veins. It's that or that serum really does wonders._

_" Why?" He seemed reluctant in a ' DONTYOUWILLDESTROYEVERTHING' way._

_" Because I want you to help me satisfy my curiosity! And I've heard from a reliable source that your current assistants are douche bags that can't do crap."_

_I herd the man hold in a laugh. " Fine but don't touch anything unless I say so. If not, you will find yourself strapped to a dissection table." I definitely didn't want that! Szayel sure was creepy... in a strangely nice sort of way._

_I smiled brightly and saluted him. "Yes Sensei!"  
_

_

* * *

_" And the rest was history my little friend."

Lillynette looked at her with shocked eyes. Her face had that expression of confusion and surprise.

" Now we have to get going if we're going to finish all this paperwork! Byebye Sensei! I'll come back later to help out!" Siesta said with one hand dragging Lillynette out of the door and the other hand waving to the Octova.

Finally Lilynette woke up from the shock and asked Siesta another question.

" What in the world do you do in that lab?" She asked while dropping off stack of paperwork in front a door with the number 7 on it.

" Assistant stuff like helping to take care of the samples without them sustaining to any injury..."

In Lillynette's mind, a picture of Siesta strapping in Nnoitra to the metal dissection table with giant leather straps with a sinister grin upon her face.

"... help take samples..."

The picture started to change into one where Siesta was chasing Grimmjow with a giant bazooka sized Needle while laughing manically.

"... record observations..."

The imaged started to morph into one where Yammy was running on a treadmill with wires attached all over his body. Siesta was holding a clipboard and reading off the computer screen while jotting down notes and speeding up the treadmill.

"... and other stuff like that!"

Lillynette shivered. Siesta won't do something like that... right? As she thought about it , she dropped off the rest of the paperwork in front of another door but this time, it had the number 4 on it.

" We're done." Sighed Lillynette.

Siesta beamed brightly. " Want to go have some fun before I go to the lab?"

Lillynette smiled softly and dismissed all thought of her friend and fellow fraccion being an evil scientist like Szayel.

" Ok!"

They then went off together in search of interesting things to do. Mainly getting revenge and pranking innocent Arrancar. Ah.. life was sweet.

For now.

* * *

Yay Done with the Fic Woohooz no regrets... I'm sorry for all that delay but now that my exams are over its ok ^_^. BTW FYI Siesta became Stark's fraccion. Not Szayel's else she will be eaten... yeah I get shivers too.... And Szayel thinks Siesta is interesting and would be valuable research material and a not so idiotic assistant. Else he would have said no. Any comment's on this story? On the whole . BTW This whole story was unplanned. No plot a first... then it grew by itself...

That concludes Siesta's journey of evolution. =D I might JUST MIGHT write a oneshot about Siesta and the other Arrancar and Espada if you give me an idea! How about the beach? d(._.)b


End file.
